


Cosmos Bath

by minori_k



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Comic, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Tegaki-blog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minori_k/pseuds/minori_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I went to local Health Spa and found its main bath has a theme for the week -Cosmos Bath. The color of hot water was DEEP PINK and vivid!<br/>Then, odd visions came up to my mind...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosmos Bath




End file.
